Commotion cérébrale
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Fin alternative à l'épisode 4x18. Danny se fait assommer par Bradley Richmond. Résultat : une commotion cérébrale et une belle frayeur pour Steve. Pure bromance Steve/Danny.


**Commotion cérébrale**

Une fin alternative à l'épisode 4x18. Danny se fait assommer par Bradley Richmond lors de la poursuite dans le labyrinthe. Résultat : une commotion cérébrale pour Danny et une belle frayeur pour Steve.

Je précise encore une fois que je n'ai aucune connaissance médicale, j'ai seulement beaucoup trop d'imagination. Cela fait longtemps que cette histoire me trottait dans la tête du coup je me suis enfin décidée à l'écrire. Comme j'ai lu un bon paquet de fiction Hurt/Comfort Steve/Danny, j'y ai repris quelques idées notamment le fait que Steve reste toujours présent au chevet de Danny et qu'il pouvait être hyper protecteur lorsque Danny était blessé.

Les épisodes auxquels je fais référence sont dans l'ordre le 03x03, le 03x06, le 01x07. Et _of course_ le 01x01.

Enfin, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

H50-H50

L'inspecteur Danny Williams était loin d'être ravi. S'il aimait son travail et était fier de faire partie du 5-0, poursuivre un suspect dans un labyrinthe n'était vraiment pas son activité favorite. Déjà, le lieutenant n'aimait pas les espaces confinés, de plus, le danger pouvait surgir à chaque coin et recoin dans ce labyrinthe. Prudemment, l'arme au poing, et l'esprit en alerte, il n'en continuait pas moins d'avancer. Leur suspect Bradley Richmond tentait de les semer et de les perdre par le biais de ce labyrinthe aussi Danny se concentrait sur sa mission. Il était vital de ne pas perdre la trace du fuyard pour boucler l'enquête et traduire le meurtrier devant la justice. Afin d'optimiser leur chance, l'équipe du 5-0 s'était séparé à l'entrée du labyrinthe, chacun partant dans une direction différente.

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, Danny était celui qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'endroit ou se tenait immobile et silencieux Bradley Richmond. Ce dernier qui avait avisé la pelle que le jardinier avait oublié de ranger s'était emparé de cette arme improvisée et attendait nerveusement le passage du policier. Il l'avait entendu arriver et il espérait ainsi gagner un peu de temps. Lorsque son poursuivant arriva à sa hauteur, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et lui abattit vivement son arme sur la tête. Il eu juste le temps de voir l'inspecteur s'effondrer inconscient avant de rependre sa course effrénée. Mal lui en prit, car quelques minutes plus tard il se faisait arrêter par Steve McGarrett, leader du 5-0.

En effet, grâce à l'aide efficace de Kamekona qui survolait la zone de recherche à bord de son hélicoptère, Steve avait pu appréhender sans difficulté le suspect. Rapidement rejoint par Chin Ho et Kono qui remettaient à présent le prisonnier entre les mains du HPD, Steve guettait impatiemment l'arrivée de son coéquipier. Le labyrinthe était grand aussi Steve présumait que Danny avait dû vraiment s'éloigner pour mettre autant de temps à revenir. Mais son impatience ne tarda pas à se muer en inquiétude devant cette inexplicable absence prolongée d'autant que Danny n'avait répondu ni aux appels radio ni aux appels téléphoniques. Sans perdre plus de temps, il contacta Kamekona qui ne fit guère prier pour les aider à localiser l'inspecteur Williams.

Toujours aux commandes de son hélicoptère, Kamekona se dirigea vers son nouvel objectif. Ralentissant l'allure de son engin, il scruta attentivement le périmètre défini par Steve. Danny devait forcement s'y trouver, il n'était guère probable qu'il se soit perdu mais Kamekona lui-même commençait à s'inquiéter devant cette situation. C'était tout de même étrange que Danny ne se soit toujours pas manifesté ni ne soit revenu auprès de Steve et de son équipe. Continuant ses recherches, Kamekona ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la clé du mystère. Il venait de repérer la très reconnaissable silhouette de Danny Williams étalée par terre et visiblement inanimée.

Il prit immédiatement son micro et alerta Steve de sa découverte. Aussitôt, le leader du 5-0 talonné de près par Chin Ho et Kono, et suivant les directions indiquées par Kamekona, s'élança à nouveau dans ce maudit labyrinthe.

Une fois arrivés sur place, Steve et son équipe ne purent que constater le désolant spectacle qui s'offraient à leurs yeux. Danny gisant inconscient par terre, une pelle abandonnée juste à côté de lui.

Pas besoin d'être sorcier pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Retrouvant rapidement ses réflexes militaires, Steve en attendant les secours, décida d'autorité de s'assurer lui-même de l'état de santé de son partenaire. Se rapprochant au plus près de Danny, il ne tarda pas à trouver un pouls régulier quoique un peu rapide. Sa respiration était également régulière et mis à part une grosse bosse à l'arrière du crane, l'inspecteur Williams ne présentait pas d'autres blessures apparentes.

Déjà un peu rassuré par ce premier bilan, Steve testa ensuite la réactivité de son co-équipier toujours inerte en l'adjurant de se réveiller. Il fut finalement récompensé de ses efforts en voyant Danny se mettre à battre lentement des paupières, signe que son partenaire était en train de reprendre conscience. Steve continua de l'encourager jusqu'à qu'enfin deux yeux bleus accrochèrent son regard.

« Danny, eh Danny, comment te sens tu ? » questionna le leader du 5-0 tout en tachant d'évaluer le réel degré de conscience de son lieutenant. Il voulait avoir confirmation de sa première impression, car Steve pressentait qu'il y avait un problème devant l'immobilité de son partenaire, sa pâleur et sa confusion évidente. Outre le fait qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question, Danny semblait étrangement absent, probablement en état de choc. Il avait regardé plusieurs fois autour de lui mais curieusement n'avait semblé reconnaître aucun de ses collègues et demeurait silencieux ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Vu le coup qu'il s'était pris, vu son absence de réaction, son regard vide et ses pupilles dilatées, pour Steve le doute n'était plus permis. Commotion cérébrale. Après tout, il savait en reconnaître les symptômes à la fois de par son expérience militaire et de par ses propres souvenirs.

Et, au cas présent, Steve après avoir bien observé son lieutenant était maintenant sûr de son diagnostic. Mais, instinctivement, il le sentait, quelque chose n'allait pas, n'allait vraiment pas. Danny qui semblait maintenant être un peu plus alerte ne montrait toujours aucun signe de reconnaissance ni envers Steve ni envers Chin Ho ou Kono.

Au contraire, son regard ne cessait de balayer les environs comme s'il attendait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Le mauvais pressentiment de Steve se confirma lorsqu'enfin Danny s'adressant directement à lui, lui posa une question à laquelle le SEAL ne s'attendait pas.

« Grace, où est Grace ? »

« Grace » répéta Steve pensant que Danny parlait de sa fille ce en quoi il se trompait lourdement.

« Ma partenaire Grace Tilwell, où est -elle ? » réinterrogea Danny laissant Steve, Chin Ho et Kono interloqués par cette étrange question.

Les cousins échangèrent un regard navré entre eux, il était visible que leur collègue et ami n'était pas encore tout à fait lucide. Tout comme Steve, ils avaient reconnu tous les mauvais signes qui laissaient présager que Danny devait avoir une sacrée commotion cérébrale suite au violent coup reçu. Certes, cela les peinaient de voir Danny si confus mais connaissant le lien qui unissaient les deux hommes, ils restèrent délibérément en retrait laissant leur boss gérer cette situation délicate.

Steve McGarrett, un moment désarçonné par l'étrange question de Danny, ne tarda pas à retrouver ses esprits et à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Cette confusion n'était probablement que passagère et dû au choc. Il allait devoir procéder avec douceur pour ramener lentement le lieutenant Williams à la réalité. De plus, vu l'état de Danny, il ne pouvait pas lui annoncer abruptement que Grace était décédée depuis de nombreuses années.

« Elle ne devra pas tarder à arriver » éluda donc Steve. Prenant sur lui afin de pas monter son inquiétude, il entreprit de questionner Danny afin de juger plus précisément son stade de confusion.

« En attendant son retour, je vais vous poser quelques questions, d'accord ? Vous pouvez me dire votre nom ? »

«Danny Williams» répondit immédiatement et sans hésitation le policier.

«Bien et vous savez qui nous sommes ? » demanda Steve tout en lui désignant par un geste Chin Ho, Kono et lui-même. Brûlant de connaître sa réponse à cette question qui les taraudaient, Steve Chin et Kono guettèrent avidement la réaction de Danny.

Ce dernier après marqué un temps de réflexion et les avoir fixés tour à tour de son regard atone hocha négativement la tête. « Non, désolé, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes »

«OK Danny c'est pas grave, la mémoire va vous revenir, vous avez reçu un vilain coup sur la tête. Restez calme, l'ambulance arrive » affirma Steve d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant alors qu'il était loin lui-même d'être serein. La situation était déjà suffisamment pénible mais entendre Danny nier connaître le 5-0, son équipe et sa famille avait bouleversé Steve plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Cela faisait plus de quatre ans qu'il faisait équipe avec Danny et paf d'un simple coup de pelle son partenaire semblait avoir rayé de sa mémoire toutes ces années et être revenu en arrière. Ça faisait mal, vraiment mal. À en juger par leurs mines attristées, Chin Ho et Kono partageaient également ce sentiment.

« Et ma partenaire, Grace, elle va bien ? Elle n'est pas blessée ? » s'inquiéta une nouvelle fois le lieutenant au grand agacement du SEAL. Il avait vu juste, apparemment la mémoire de Danny était bien bloqué sur un épisode de son passé. Le leader du 5-0 décida alors de changer de tactique afin de ramener son partenaire à la réalité et dans le présent.

« Danny, c'est moi Steve, Steve McGarett, ton partenaire, tu ne fais plus équipe avec Grace mais avec moi ! Nous travaillons ensemble depuis plus de quatre ans, tu te souviens pas ? » Il avait pris le risque de poser cette question, car l'incapacité de Danny à se souvenir de son présent commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

« Il est mort » répondit inopinément Danny au bout d'un moment prenant tous les membres du 5-0 de court par cette réponse pour le moins inattendue.

« Qui est mort, Danny ? » demanda cette fois Chin Ho en voyant l'inquiétude et la réaction peinée de Steve devant le discours de moins en moins cohérent de son collègue.

« Mon partenaire, Meka, il est mort.. comme Grace.. comme Billy. Morts ! Ils sont tous morts ! Tous mes amis sont morts » se désola l'inspecteur englué dans les mauvais souvenirs de son passé, des souvenirs qui s'étaient réveillés suite au choc et qui lui procuraient un sentiment diffus de malaise et de culpabilité. De plus, sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir. Entouré par des étrangers qu'il était incapable de situer dans sa mémoire, perdu dans ce lieu inconnu et terrifiant, Danny se sentit subitement très désorienté. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être pris au piège tout éveillé dans un terrible cauchemar.

Pour repousser cette affreuse sensation, il referma ensuite les yeux et refusa de répondre à toute nouvelle sollicitation de Steve. Chin Ho et Kono tentèrent à leur tour de le faire réagir mais sans plus de succès.

L'inspecteur Williams continua de rester immobile et sans réaction jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Une fois les premiers soins administrés, l'ambulance se mit immédiatement en route vers le Tripler Médical Hôpital avec à bord un Steve McGarrett de plus en plus nerveux et un Danny Williams de moins en moins coopératif. En effet, ce dernier pendant tout le trajet s'était obstiné à garder les yeux fermés et à ne pas vouloir répondre aux différentes stimulations effectués par les ambulanciers. Cette brusque dégradation de son état avait sérieusement ébranlé l'ancien SEAL qui eu bien du mal à conserver son calme jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'hôpital.

Pendant que Danny était pris en charge et emmené directement en salle d'examen, le leader du 5-0 se retrouva à faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. Il était bien incapable de s'asseoir et d'attendre tranquillement des nouvelles de son partenaire. Au contraire, il avait un besoin urgent de défouler ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve par l'angoisse et la peur qui le tenaillait. Sans compter la rage qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Bradley Richmond. Heureusement pour lui ce dernier était actuellement détenu à la station de police bien loin de se douter de la furieuse envie qu'avait Steve McGarrett leader du 5-0 de lui faire avaler son bulletin de naissance.

Au bout d'une interminable attente de plusieurs heures, le docteur Peter Burns appela les proches de Danny Williams. Il était le médecin qui avait pris en charge le patient et venait apporter de ses nouvelles aux différents membres de l'unité d'élite d'Hawaï. Comme tout le personnel de l'hôpital, le docteur Burns connaissait déjà le commandant Steve McGarrett dont la réputation n'était plus à faire dans l'établissement. Aucun médecin n'aimait affronter le commandant McGarrett lorsque son équipier Danny Williams était admis aux urgences. Tous avait appris à leurs dépens que le leader de l'unité d'élite était particulièrement ingérable dans ces situations difficiles d'attente et de stress. Outre son impatience qui était devenue légendaire dans l'hôpital, il était également connu pour son mépris des règlements.

Lors des précédents séjours de Danny en tant que patient, McGarrett avait à chaque fois refusé de respecter les horaires de visite, veillant farouchement sur son partenaire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pleinement rassuré sur son état de santé. Aujourd'hui, le Tripler avait fini par intégrer cette règle de conduite et avait pris les dispositions nécessaires pour s'éviter tous désagréments supplémentaires avec ce colérique personnage. Tant les médecins que les infirmiers, tous avaient aussi pu observer l'attachement profond et l'étroite amitié qui unissaient les deux hommes. C'est pourquoi ils étaient prêts à pardonner les écarts de conduite de l'impétueux leader du 5-0 tout en souhaitant en leur for intérieur de ne pas être le médecin de garde lors de la prochaine admission de l'inspecteur Williams dans le service. Car cela signifiait devoir affronter ce dragon qu'était Steve McGarrett, moment éprouvant même pour des médecins pourtant habitués à gérer des situations de crises. C'est ainsi qu'au fil des différentes admissions de l'inspecteur Williams, le duo McGarrett-Williams était rapidement devenu une légende dans cet établissement.

Aujourd'hui, c'était donc le docteur Peter Burns qui avait pris en charge celui qui était devenu bien malgré lui le plus célèbre patient du Tripler et qui allait devoir affronter son irascible partenaire. Mentalement préparé à cette inévitable rencontre avec le commandant McGarrett, il eut tôt fait de repérer ce dernier en train de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage dans la salle d'attente. Souriant pour lui-même de voir le commandant fidèle à sa réputation, il appela les proches de l'inspecteur et fut vite entouré par tous les membres de cette fameuse unité d'élite. Les présentations vites expédiés, il ne perdit pas de temps et rentra dans le vif du sujet. Il apprit ainsi aux différents membres du 5-0 que l'inspecteur Williams souffrait bien d'une commotion cérébrale que l'on pouvait qualifier de moyennement sévère. Le scanner avait démontré la présence d'un petit hématome sous-dural ce qui expliquait la confusion et la désorientation spatio-temporelle dont était victime Danny. Un rapide examen après que l'inspecteur ait fini par réagir à son environnement en se décidant à ouvrir les yeux avait permis au docteur Burns de juger de la lucidité de son patient. Cet examen confirmait bien une légère désorientation et plus précisément une désorientation spatio-temporelle.

Aussi, si Danny pouvait sans problème décliner son identité, il était pour le moment encore incapable de se situer correctement dans le temps ou de savoir dans quel État il se trouvait.

Toutefois, il n'y avait pas lieu à s'alarmer, une fois l'hématome résorbé, cette confusion devrait cesser d'elle-même. Quant à son comportement durant le trajet c'était une réaction uniquement provoquée par l'angoisse et l'état de choc. Justement, pour atténuer l'état de stress du patient, le médecin lui avait administré un léger anxiolytique ainsi qu'un léger sédatif. Le meilleur moyen de se remettre d'une commotion c'était du repos et beaucoup de calme. Par ailleurs, Danny était admis en observation pour une durée de 24h comme il était d'usage en cas de traumatisme crânien. Il était en ce moment même transféré dans une chambre individuelle et oui les visites étaient autorisées. Toutefois, afin de ne pas trop perturber le patient, il était préférable que seul le commandant reste pour le moment à son chevet.

Steve se tournant alors vers Chin Ho et Kono leur donna la consigne de poursuivre l'enquête en cours et de le tenir informé de l'évolution de la situation avant de suivre le médecin qui l'escorta jusqu'à la chambre de son co-équipier.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce, Steve se sentait déjà un peu plus serein après avoir entendu ce premier bilan médical. La vue de son coéquipier bien endormi et confortablement installé dans son lit acheva de le rassurer. L'infirmière Wilkins occupée à vérifier la perfusion lui sourit aimablement et lui fit signe en posant son index sur la bouche de ne pas réveiller l'occupant du lit.

Lui retournant son sourire, Steve acquiesça à sa demande d'un bref signe de tête tout en s'installant silencieusement près du lit, prêt à commencer son tour de garde.

Une fois l'infirmière repartie, Steve se carra confortablement dans son fauteuil et profita du calme relatif de la pièce pour faire le point sur ses propres sentiments. S'il était soulagé de savoir que son lieutenant ne garderait aucune séquelle de ce fichu coup de pelle, pour autant, il était encore secoué par cette facette de Danny entraperçue aujourd'hui. Une facette que jusqu'à présent le lieutenant lui avait soigneusement dissimulée. Et cela troublait l'ancien SEAL. Il réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de réfléchir ou de s'interroger sur tous les épisodes dramatiques qui avaient jalonné la vie de Danny. Ni sur les conséquences que cela avait eu pour son partenaire. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui le leader du 5-0 avait amplement matière à réflexion. Une phrase surtout ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête. « _Morts_ _!_ _Ils sont tous morts_ _!_ _!_ _Tous mes amis sont morts_ ».

Brusquement, il se souvient que Danny ne lui avait jamais volontairement parlé de ces différents drames qu'il avait vécu. Il avait fallu des circonstances vraiment particulières pour que le lieutenant se laisse aller à des confidences.

Par exemple, c'était lors de cette virée en bateau qui avait mal tourné l'année dernière que Danny avait fini par lui avouer les raisons de son aversion pour l'océan. C'était également l'année dernière que Steve pour distraire un Danny immobilisé dans le champ d'action d'une bombe avait réussi à lui arracher l'histoire de la mort de Grace. Pour Meka l'ancien partenaire de Danny là c'était différent. Ce dernier avait été assassiné peu de temps après la création du 5-0. Bien évidemment, Danny s'était impliqué dans l'enquête. Steve qui s'en doutait déjà avait alors eu la confirmation que son bouillant partenaire avait bien plus le sang chaud qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Subitement, un autre exemple du caractère bien trempé de Danny lui revient en mémoire. Un souvenir qui faisait toujours sourire le leader du 5-0 à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce moment. La droite que lui avait balancé Danny assorti d'un « _T'as raison, je t'aime pas_ _»_ lors de leur première dispute. Au fil de ces quatre dernières passées ensemble, Steve avait eu maintes fois l'occasion d'apprécier et de constater le fort tempérament de celui qu'il avait choisi quasiment sur un coup de tête pour être son partenaire. Et depuis cette première dispute inoubliable, il n'avait jamais cessé de se féliciter de son choix. Malgré son fichu caractère, Steve avait tout de suite détecté que Danny Williams possédait toutes les qualités qu'il recherchait pour les membres de sa future équipe. Courage, détermination, endurance et loyauté. Il était fier de pouvoir affirmer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans son jugement. De plus, ce qu'il appréciait aussi chez son partenaire, c'était que question caractère celui de Danny rivalisait sans problème avec le sien.

Mais jusqu'à présent, le leader du 5-0 ne s'était jamais interrogé sur ce côté plus secret, plus vulnérable de son co-équipier. Il n'avait jamais prêté attention au fait que Danny avait distillé ces informations sur son passé qu'au compte-goutte et jamais de manière spontanée. Il n'avait pas non plus réalisé que le lieutenant Williams savait parfaitement dissimuler ses émotions et ses blessures sous son air confiant et solide. Seulement aujourd'hui le masque s'était quelque peu fissuré. Voilà ce qui troublait Steve. Pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, il avait pris pleinement conscience que son partenaire avait déjà encaissé pas mal de coups du sort. La mort de son meilleur ami, la mort de sa première partenaire, son divorce et son installation à Hawaï, la mort de Meka, la trahison de son frère, la bataille pour la garde de sa fille.

Oui la liste était longue et aujourd'hui de manière impromptue Steve avait vu voir les cicatrices que tous ces drames avaient laissées à son partenaire. Il les avait facilement reconnues, car il en portait aussi. C'étaient des cicatrices invisibles, celles qui étaient les plus difficiles à guérir. Les cicatrices de l'âme.

Cette « découverte » lui permettait également de comprendre un peu mieux le caractère de son ami. De comprendre pourquoi Danny avait tellement de mal avec la seule idée d'être heureux, pourquoi il pouvait parfois se montrer si négatif. Même s'il souhaitait souvent que son co-équipier se montre plus optimiste, Steve savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas changer le caractère de Danny et d'ailleurs il ne le voulait pas. Il acceptait son partenaire tel qu'il était avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Il espérait seulement retrouver le véritable Danny à son réveil, car il avait une chose très importante à lui dire. Qu'il ne devait plus jamais croire que tous ses amis étaient morts c'était faux et archi-faux !

Lui, Steve était là, bien vivant et bien décidé à le rester pendant encore de longues années. Sans compter, Chin Ho, Kono, Jerry, Lou, Max, Duke, Kamekona. Tous ensemble, ils formaient une grande famille, une tribu, une «ohana». Une famille à laquelle appartenait Danny. Une famille sur laquelle il pouvait s'appuyer en cas de besoin. C'était cela que Steve voulait rappeler à son partenaire. Qu'il n'était pas seul. Que tous ses amis n'étaient pas morts. Bien au contraire ! Ici à Hawaï, Danny avait une nouvelle famille, de nouveaux amis. Et tous sans exception étaient prêts à lui venir en aide si besoin. Parce qu'il faisait partie intégrante de la famille. Parce qu'il était aimé et apprécié de tous. Personne ni au sein du 5-0 ni parmi les autres membres de leur tribu n'avait jamais pu résister longtemps à son charme ravageur. Steve l'admettait volontiers, il était difficile de ne pas aimer Danny Williams. Ses nombreuses qualités, sa loyauté et sa force de caractère en faisait un ami précieux tant pour Steve que pour tous les autres membres de leur ohana.

Et « Docteur Steve » était bien décidé à faire une importante piqûre de rappel de cet état de fait à son co-équipier lorsque ce dernier aura retrouvé toute sa lucidité. Le leader du 5-0 espérait ainsi que cette piqûre de rappel agirait comme un baume guérisseur sur les cicatrices invisibles de son partenaire. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, le seul remède qu'il connaissait pour soigner ce type de blessures et l'ancien SEAL était prêt à recommencer autant de fois que nécessaire jusqu'à ce que Danny réalise que s'il avait perdu certains de ses amis, il en avait gagné d'autres.

Satisfait d'avoir trouvé un moyen d'agir, Steve se prépara maintenant pour les longues heures sans sommeil qui l'attendait.

Après une interminable nuit d'attente, plusieurs tasses de cafés et quelques courbatures, le commandant McGarrett, l'esprit toujours en alerte, observait attentivement les signes qui lui indiquaient que son partenaire était sur le point de se réveiller. Il avait hâte de voir si cette fois Danny serait enfin lucide. En effet, dans le cadre du suivi médical, l'infirmière de nuit avait réveillé plusieurs fois le patient au cours de la nuit pour s'assurer de l'évolution de son état. Si Danny avait répondu aux questions de l'infirmière, ses réponses montraient bien que sa confusion ne s'était pas encore totalement dissipée. En outre, Steve avait senti le regard perplexe que Danny avait posé sur lui, son interrogation muette sur cet homme présent à son chevet. Rien d'étonnant, car les souvenirs de l'inspecteur s'arrêtaient pour le moment au début de l'année 2010 soit juste avant sa rencontre avec Steve. Mais Steve restait optimiste, il était persuadé que Danny allait bientôt retrouver entièrement la mémoire. Ce n'était plus qu'une simple question de temps. Aussi, contenant tant bien que mal son impatience, il attendait le prochain réveil de son partenaire, espérant que cette fois-ci, cette maudite confusion qui bloquait les souvenirs de Danny aura enfin disparue.

Au bout d'un petit moment, le patient s'éveilla lentement et s'apercevant d'une présence à son chevet, fixa son attention sur cette dernière. Le SEAL remarqua immédiatement le changement intervenu chez son partenaire. C'était un Danny groggy mais enfin redevenu lui-même qui l'interrogeait du regard.

«Steve » articula quelques secondes plus tard l'inspecteur Williams d'une voix ensommeillée « que fais-tu là ? » palpant ensuite sa tête, il grimaça de douleur lorsqu'il toucha sa bosse et demanda « oh ma tête que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tu t'es fait assommer par Bradley Richmond et tu as une commotion cérébrale » répondit d'une voix apaisante le leader du 5-0. Voyant l'inquiétude se peindre sur le visage de son partenaire, il lui affirma ensuite que la situation était entièrement sous contrôle et qu'il pourrait bientôt sortir à condition qu'il se repose et suive les consignes du personnel soignant.

Rassuré, Danny ne tarda pas à s'enfoncer à nouveau dans les oreillers, il était toujours sous l'effet du sédatif aussi il ne pouvait pas encore rester réveillé bien longtemps. Mais avant de perdre sa bataille pour garder les yeux ouverts, voyant que Steve n'était pas disposé à quitter les lieux, il lui redemanda ce qu'il faisait à son chevet. Amusé, Steve s'aperçut très vite qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que Danny entende sa réponse vu qu'il s'était déjà rendormi. Posant doucement sa main sur l'avant bras de son partenaire et souriant pour lui-même, le leader du 5-0 répondit alors silencieusement à cette question, « _J_ _e veille sur_ _toi, Danno,_ _comme j'ai promis de toujours le faire, comme je l'ai toujours fait et comme je continuerai de le faire_ _tant que je serais en vie._ _Parce que je veux te faire comprendre que tous_ _tes_ _amis ne sont pas morts. Moi, je suis là et je_ _serais toujours là pour toi_ _qui_ _mon frère d'arme et de route,_ _mon partenaire, et surtout le meilleur ami que_ _j'_ _ai jamais eu._ _Et, lorsque tu seras un peu plus conscient,_ _toi et moi nous allons avoir une conversation sérieuse sur quelques_ _réalités_ _qu'il va falloir que je_ _te_ _rappelle. Foi de Docteur Steve. »._

Fin.

Une petite review please ?


End file.
